gintokipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tae Shimura
Tae Shimura (志村 妙, Shimura Tae) is the co-owner of the Shimura Dōjō. She is Shinpachi Shimura's older sister. Appearance Tae is a woman of average height with long dark-colored hair, which she commonly keeps tied back in a ponytail. She also wears a flower-patterned . Personality Tae seems to be very protective of things that have association with her father, such as the dojo she and Shinpachi live in. She is also very easy to anger, causing Gintoki to say that she was "raised by gorillas". Because of her temper, she can be quite violent, requiring Shinpachi to restrain her at times. Shinpachi has also commented that she is like their father in every way. History Tae and Shinpachi helped their father, who was a samurai, maintain his dojo. Upon his death, they took over the dojo in his stead.Gintama Chapter 1, page 25 Plot Introduction arc Tae first appears in the middle of an argument between her brother, Shinpachi, and Sakata Gintoki, asking why Shinpachi is not at work. She then physically reprimands him for not being at his job. Shinpachi tries to explain that his situation is Gintoki's fault, but before either can react, Gintoki prepares to leave, stating he has a drama to catch later that night. Shinpachi's sister, however, reaches him before he can do so. The scene switches to the inside of a house, where it is apparent that Tae had beaten Gintoki up with his own wooden sword. Gintoki apologizes for his actions, but Tae explains that if it were that easy, there would be no such thing as , before unsheathing a knife. She explains that thanks to him, their dojo may not make it. She launches into an explanation about the Amanto and the disappearance of the samurai, saying that their dojo has also suffered since the Amanto banned swords, causing most of the students to quit. She goes to attack him, only to be restrained by Shinpachi. Gintoki comically states that Tae must've been raised by gorillas before handing her his card, which has his name on it; "Sakata Gintoki". She questions its meaning, to which Gintoki explains that in this era, one cannot chose their jobs; that is why he, the freelancer, will do anything they need help with. The two then demand Gintoki help them find new jobs, but Gintoki says he cannot do such a thing. Shinpachi solemnly tells Tae that it was hopeless trying to run a dojo, since swords weren't coming back. She retorts that it isn't hopeless trying to protect what their father once loved. As they argue, three men barge into the dojo, demanding payment. One of the men threatens to sell the dojo should the money not be payed. Tae punches him, causing one of the other men to restrain her. He goes to attack her, only to have his punch caught by Gintoki. The man backs off, only to tell Tae that he will make her work off her debt at his adult-entertainment business. He then gives her an ultimatum; sell the dojo, or sell her body. She shocks Shinpachi when she joins the man, stating that Shinpachi was right, but she simply did not want to suffer losing the dojo. She then leaves with the men in their vehicle. Later, on the ship, Tae is presenting herself to one of the men who took her. He scolds her for not making a "valley with her breasts", to which she says she never could in her eighteen years of life. He then declares that they are moving to the "main event" and demands she remove her underwear. She hesitates and he attempts to force her out of frustration, reminding her that she is doing this for her dojo. He is stopped when a flying car crashes into the room he is currently in. The other men in the building scramble when they realize it is a police car, but upon stepping out of the smoke, Gintoki tells them to calm down, as it is just a "rental car". Shinpachi also steps out, declaring that he is there for his sister. Gintoki says that he'll keep them busy, telling both Otae and Shinpachi to run away and specifically telling Shinpachi to protect his sister. One of the men pulls out a gun, causing Gintoki to draw his sword which he uses to decimate the men in the room. As they run, Shinpachi notices that Gintoki is now running from the remaining men, berating him for lasting for such a short time. The three become trapped in the ship's power generator, and have their escape route blocked by the men who kidnapped Tae in the first place. The man berates Gintoki for being a samurai who can't even protect one girl; stating that everything belongs to the Amanto now. Gintoki admits that he has failed many times to protect what he wants to. The man goes to shoot Gintoki, but stops when he realizes the ship's core is behind him, and shooting the core would cause the ship to be destroyed. The men then notice Gintoki climbing one of the pipes leading to the core. He declares what is important to the customer is important to him before smashing the core, causing the ship to fall into the ocean below. Afterwords, the men are arrested by the police, and Gintoki argues with the policeman whose car he hijacked. As he does, Shinpachi attempts to tell his sister something, however, she cuts him off, saying that he should go with Gintoki and find his "sword". She continues to say that she will go her own way and find her own "sword". He then smiles and runs after Gintoki.Gintama Chapter 1; pages 19-56 A half a month later, Shinpachi notes that Tae is working at the "Snack"; the restaurant he once worked at.Gintama Chapter 2; page 5 References Category:Characters